


What if Dream let the villagers kill Nightmare

by batteryboo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ink has some weird dreams, hey look, not Dreammare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteryboo/pseuds/batteryboo
Summary: The villagers are mad.Dream lets the villagers take their anger out on poor Nightmare.Nightmare's dead.Self-explanatory :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	What if Dream let the villagers kill Nightmare

Dream let it happen.

How cruel.

He was so young, too.

Now look at what happened.

Look at _his_ mess.

He didn't murder him, no.

But _they_ did.

And he allowed it.

Guess he wasn't so innocent after all.

* * *

Nightmare had touched the apples.

It was raining. 

Thunder was booming.

How. **_Lovely._**

So much for a beautiful day.

The villagers. 

They noticed how the sky changed from being sunny and clear to rainy and thunderstorming.

They thought Nightmare caused this.

How pathetic. 

Dream noticed this, too.

He ran to the tree to see if Nightmare was okay. 

Only to be greeted with a crowd of villagers.

Dream stood off to the side, watching from afar.

He saw Nightmare.

He saw the villagers with weapons.

**_He didn't do anything about it._ **

**_Just simply stood by._ **

**_A bystander to the scene._ **

**_So much for family._ **

He watched as they attacked his _dear brother._

All with a horrified expression. 

Why didn't you come to save him if you were so scared for him, _huh?_

And just at the last second, Dream intervened. 

You're unbelievably late, ~~**you little shit.**~~

He rushed himself to his _dying brother,_ lying there helpless as his brother frantically tries to heal him, failing to do so.

And, finally, he died.

Right in the arms of his _**beloved brother.**_

How cute it would be if it hadn't taken place in such a dark scene.

And with that, Dream broke.

He was dusting.

Stupid, pathetic villagers.

They thought that when Nightmare was gone, they'd finally be happy.

All things have a consequence.

Just.

Like.

_**You.** _

* * *

Ink woke up in the antivoid, surrounded by strings, a beanbag, and Error staring at him.

"...What kind of fucked up fantasy was that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Here's a fact.
> 
> I was reading some Obsidian x Jet when this thought occurred.
> 
> What if Dream let the villagers kill Nightmare?
> 
> So I was just wondering how the fuck that popped up into my mind, when I realized, it was a stupid idea and I needed to write it.
> 
> So that's how this mistake of a gem was made :)
> 
> Edit: Brooo  
> I just realized all of the bolded words fit Ink so well  
> And it was his nightmare.  
> I promise that was unintentional-
> 
> Except for lovely.  
> That didn't work.


End file.
